Masumi's Valentine Surprise
by GaemGrep
Summary: Masumi wants to confess her love to Yuzu but will she succeed?


A/N:So I took a break because I really started to take up drawing. Please know that any story that becomes "Complete" will more than likely not be finished/continued. This is for various reasons. I don't know where to take it, I don't know if it's worth finishing or I just don't want to finish it anytime soon.

Masumi had been in love with Yuzu for a while now, ever since the attempted take over of You Show. Masumi apologized to Yuzu for what she said during the duel and for the whole incident. The two became the best of friends after. Then the Maiami City Championships happened and Yuzu dissapeared. Reiji Akaba and his mother revealed this and the news of other dimensions. She went hysteric, wanting any news of Yuzu and her wellbeing. Yuya Sakaki, Yuzu's friend, told her about what happened to Yuzu and that he would bring her back for sure. Even though she barely knew him, she knew he was capable and it brought comfort to her The few months between her disappearance and her return were agonizing, as she had no idea what was happening. She was at LDS one day when, between classes, Reiji and his friends suddenly appeared in the middle of the school lobby. There stood everyone who had gone on the trip. Well, not everyone. One of them, someone who looked like Yuzu was gone but now the real Yuzu was back. Masumi almost shed a few tears and tackled Yuzu in a hug, as did her father.

5 years had passed since that day and the two grew even closer. Masumi was walking to Yuzu's house. Today would be the day that she would ask Yuzu out. She had been planning to do this for a while now but today was perfect, seeing as it was Valentines Day. Masumi just stopped by the store and bought a box of chocolates with caramel inside them, which Yuzu loved, and a rose. She arrived at Yuzu's house and knocked. While she waited, she straightened out her clothes. She wore a blue long vest, a sleeveless version of the yellow dress she wore when she was younger, and a pair of tight black capris. She also wore purple high heeled sandals. She gave her jet black hair that reached to down to below her butt a quick brush before Shuzo, Yuzu's dad, opened the door. Shuzo still looked the same, only growing a bit of beard stubble. "Hey, Masumi! How are you today?" He asked. "I'm feeling good today, Mr. Hiiragi. Is Yuzu home?" She answered. "Yuzu? She's at Yuya's right now". "Ok, thank you Mr. Hiiragi." Masumi said. "You're welcome".

Masumi set off for Yuya's house. Masumi liked Yuya but he was weird. Something must have happened during his trip. Somedays he'd be all moody and edgy, and some other days he'd act like a child. rarely though, he'd act like a fucking douchebag. Maybe he hit his head or something? Anyway, she arrived at his house and was about to knock when she glanced through the window. There she saw Yuzu and Yuya sharing a kiss. Masumi let out gasp and she felt tears starting to well up. She grabbed the chocolates and rose from her shoulder bag and threw it, running in tears. She must have made a loud enough noise as she heard the door open and Yuzu yelling her name.

Masumi didn't care where she went, only that she put enough distance between her and Yuzu. She took a sharp right into an alleyway and dropped on her knees into a sobbing mess. She just wanted to scream. How could Yuzu be stolen away from her. Why? How? She continued to sob when she felt hands grab her shoulders. That's when she remembered where she was. Turning to face her attacker, she prepared to scream when she saw it was Yuzu. She slapped Yuzus hands away from her. "Get away from me! I don't wanna see you" Masumi said. Yuzu hugged her. Masumi heard her sob as she talked. "I'm sorry, Masumi, I didn't know how you felt about me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yuzu explained. Masumi was still angry. "That's nice to know, now go back to your boyfriend Yuya" Masumi said in her now growing hispanic accent. Yuzu's eyes widened then she got an angry look. "Stop it, Masumi. Listen to me, I'm not in love with Yuya." Yuzu could see the hope in Masumi's eyes."I'm in love with you. Masumi, what happened with Yuya was in the heat of the moment, I don't love him. I love you. Please forgive me." Yuzu pleaded. Masumi stared at Yuzu for a few moments. "I forgive you" Masumi said. "Thank you" Yuzu whispered. The two hugged again and left the alley, heading to Yuzu's house.

After a quick call to Yuya explaining the situation they decided to get cleaned up and headed to Yuzu's room. Masumi cleaned up her face, which was covered in tears and mascara, and went back to Yuzu's room. She was in the middle of changing when Masumi walked in. She never really thought about it but Yuzu really matured and grew in all the right places. Her curves were killer and she certainly wasn't lacking in the T and A departments. Masumi felt kind of inadequite compared to her. When she looked back, Yuzu had put her shirt on. Her wardrobe choice hadn't changed at all and neither did her hair, only becoming lower back length. Yuzu bent over to pick up her skirt, Masumi getting a nice eyeful. "Uh, W-why are you changing?" Masumi asked, a blush forming across her face. "Oh, I got dirty earlier at Yuya's house. I spilled some juice on my shirt" Yuzu explained. She finished up changing and pulled Masumi into a hug. "I hope you liked what you saw" Yuzu whispered into her ear. She walked away, headed toqards the front door. "Now come on, Sumi, let's go tell everyone the news". Masumi grabbed Yuzu's arm, "Wait stop!" She said. "What?". "I need to tell you something". "Well, what is it?" "Get closer" Masumi requested. Yuzu stooped a bit. "Closer". She stooped a bit more, cursing their height difference. Yuzu was 6"0 while Masumi was a short 5"3. "Come on, Yuzu, closer". Yuzu crouched down until she was eye level with Masumi. "Yes?" Yuzu asked. Masumi pulled Yuzu into a kiss. It seemed to last an eternity before it ended. She pulled away, swearing she heard Yuzu moan. "Never mind, I forgot" Masumi said in her sexy accent.

The two headed down to Mitchie's restaurant where they'd meet up with Yuya, Gongenzaka, Hokuto and Yaiba. The new couple held hands the way there, looking the happiest they've ever been. They sat down at the table where the guys were waiting and ordered some food. "So, Yuzu, What brings us here?" Gongenzaka said, "Yuya just said to meet here". Yuzu put her hands together and rubbed them. "Well, I have something important to say. Me and Masumi" Yuzu paused for suspense, "are a couple now!" Yuzu raised her arm, showing her and Masumis linked hands. Everyone at the table reacted with exasparation. "Ugh, Finally" said Hokuto. "Took ya long enough" said Yaiba". Yuzu and Masumi looked surprised. "Wait, you expected this?" Said Yuzu. "Well, Yuzu, It was pretty obvious since we were younger, that you and Masumi would date eventually" Gongenzaka explained. "Masumi, I want to apologise for what happened earlier with Yuzu. I didn't know about your feelings for her. It seems that while everyone else knew, I was just oblivious" Yuya admitted. Masumi had really grown to admire Yuya who would admit when he was wrong. "I forgive you, you didn't know" Masumi said. It was then that that the food arrived. After it was served, the waitress said "and is there anything else I can get the couples?" Wait, couples? "Nonononono" Yuya and Hokuto said, pointing rapidly between them and their friend, "we aren't couples". The waitress didn't hear them, merely saying "It's ok, you don't have to explain". Yuzu and Masumi bust out laughing while the others looked defeated.

The group talked for hours before they parted. Yuzu and Masumi were walking to Yuzus house again when Yuzu said something. "Say, Masumi. Now that I think about it, I've never been to your house. Can we go over?". Masumi thought about it. Not once, in all these years has Yuzu come over. "Yeah, sure, lets go". Masumi lead the way. It looked kinda funny to see a person dragged by another person a foot shorter. They arrived at Masumi's house. It was small and quaint. "Wow, this is a nice house. Do you live by yourself?" Yuzu asked. "Yup. As long as I keep my grades up in college, my parents pay for this house. The only rules are that boys aren't allowed to come over. Girls are fair game though" Masumi said, removing her sandals. "Now come on, lets go to my room" Masumi said. Yuzu followed close behind her. Masumi opened the door to reveal her royal purple room. Being a Fusion player, purple is her favorite color. Yuzu looked amazed. It was so big! While Masumi went to the bathroom, Yuzu looked around. She had a pretty nice king sized bed with purple sheets, purple pillows, and you guessed it, purple blanket. She really liked purple, Yuzu guessed. Which is why she was surprised to see bright pink panties, which incidentally, was now the color of her face. She turned to see Masumi entering again. A devious grin formed on Yuzu's face. "Oh, whose are these?" She said picking up the panties. When she turned back around, Masumi was already right behind her. "Gimmie those" Masumi said, brightly blushing. Yuzu raised her arm and the panties high in ther air. "I'll give it to you, if you give me a kiss" Yuzu said. Yuzu crouched down a bit to Masumi's level. Masumi kissed her square on the lips. They kissed for a bit before Yuzu pulled away. "H-here are your p-panties", she handed them to Masumi. She threw them behind her, not caring where they landed. "I don't want them anymore. I want you" Masumi said, pulling Yuzu into another kiss.

She cupped Yuzus face, who moaned into the kiss. Masumi felt Yuzu's tongue attempt to enter. She let the intruder in, forcing herself deeper into the kiss. This continued for a while until Masumi pulled away. She traveled down Yuzu's neck, lightly kissing it along the way. Yuzu, in anticipation, quickly removed her shirt, revealing her purple bra. Masumi continued down her neck onto her chest. Masumi lightly kissed the top of Yuzu's right breast. Using her hand, she massaged Yuzu's other breast. "G-go ahead and take it out" Yuzu moaned out, her right hand rubbing Masumi's head . Masumi pulled her right then her left breast out of her E cup bra. She then began to suck on Yuzu's pink nipple, rubbing her tongue on it. "Yes, Sumi, like that" Yuzu breathed out as she rubbed Masumis head more intensely. Masumi switched nipples, focusing on the left one.

Once they were both hard, Masumi traveled downwards. She left light kisses along her stomach. She reached Yuzu's skirt and slowly pulled it down. Yuzu reacted by breathing harder. Masumi completely took it off revealing Yuzu's pink lacy panties. She looked to see Yuzu's reaction. Yuzu was blushing intensely as was Masumi. Masumi began to rub Yuzu's wetness through her panties. Yuzu gasped. "I've never had a-anyone t-touch me there before". Masumi continued to rub her there. "Masumi, I-I think I'm gonna cum" Yuzu said, breathing heavier. "Go ahead, Yuzu." Masumi said. She felt Yuzu's lips quiver through her panties as she came. "Ahhh" Yuzu moaned out. Masumi came back up and kissed Yuzu who was gasping for breath. Their tongues clashed. Masumi pulled away, a trail of spit between them.

Yuzu pushed Masumi onto the bed. Getting on her knees, Yuzu lifted up Masumi's dress and pulled down her shorts to reveal that Masumi was not wearing panties and that her shorts were soaked. she lifted up Masumis legs and put them on her shoulders to allow her easier access to Masumi's wetness. "Y-Yuzu, what a-are you doing?" She asked. "Just returning the favor" Yuzu said, her face inches away from Masumi's slit. She could feel Yuzu's hot breath on her, sending shivers down her spine. Yuzu gave Masumi an experimental lick. She had never tasted vagina before so she didn't know what to expect. It tasted strange. Not bad, just different. Salty? Sweet? Yuzu couldn't quite place but did enjoy the taste, so she continued to lick. Judging by Masumi's reactions, Yuzu must have been doing something right. Masumi felt a fire down in her loins that only Yuzu's tongue could extinguish. As she got closer and closer to her climax, she started to thrash. Yuzu felt Masumi's legs squeeze her head then felt a bit of juice go in her mouth. Yuzu guessed that Masumi had cum.

Yuzu pulled Masumi off the bed and into another kiss. Masumi was still a bit weak in the knees however. Masumi got some of her own taste from Yuzu. Masumi pulled away and hugged Yuzu, her head resting on her breasts. "I love you". "I love you too" Yuzu replied. "say, can I spend the night?" Yuzu asked. "Sure, Yuzu" Masumi answered. The girls were tired. They had never done anything sexual like this so they didn't have much stamina. They undressed to get ready to go to bed. Masumi did anyway, taking off her dress. Yuzu just took off her wet panties, keeping her stockings on. They climbed into bed, Yuzu the big spoon, Masumi the little spoon. Masumi snuggled into Yuzu. "Good night Yuzu". "Good night Masumi".


End file.
